Is The Order Omni Rangers?
by AbyssalSoul
Summary: The lives of a peaceful coffee shop in a peaceful town would soon become more exciting and crazy as two boys with powers beyond anyone's imaginations appear at their door step. Power Rangers?


**-(O)-**

On a clear and peaceful plain were two boys that were playing soccer against eachother, one of them looked older then the other.

"Alright little bro, see if you can steal the ball from me!" The older male stated as the younger nodded before charging at the older, he was making swift movements but to no avail. "You're doing a good job Kazu, let's take a break."

"Right. Damnit, I still can't get the ball from you Yuto." Kazu groaned in annoyance to the older as they both layed down onto the grass.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to do it some day." Yuto replied as they both looked up at the sky.

Yuto Kasuragi, the older male. He has straight black hair with blue bangs that cover slightly over his right eye, his eyes are a brilliant colour of blue. He wears a black and purple t-shirt as well as tight black jeans. He was wearing black sports shoes.

Kazu Kasuragi, the younger sibling of the two. He has straight black hair with blue highlights, his eyes are a brilliant fiery colour of red. He wears a black and white t-shirt as well as tight black jeans. He was wearing white sports shoes.

"Do you hear something?" Kazu asked as they both sat up and for sure they could definitely hear strange sounds.

"Yeah, stay on guard. This could be an enemy." Yuto said as they stood back to back and both took defensive stances with narrowed eyes, and suddenly from the bushes jumped out a mob of dinosaur like creatures. "Tyrannodrones!"

"Why are they here?" Kazu asked in shock as the Tyrannodrones jumped at them before swinging. "Woah!"

"Watch out!" Yuto yelled as they both began to attack the group monsters, they were both adapt in combat and were easily defeated grunt after grunt. Even though they were taking them down, more and more kept coming. "Where are they coming from?"

"I don't know." Kazu replied as they both caught their breaths as they then noticed that the grunts were beginning to go through a portal. "What?"

"Let's follow!" Yuto stated as Kazu nodded as the last grunt went through the portal and the brothers followed after.

 **-(O)-**

On the streets, it was quiet and peaceful. A fair-tan skinned male with small grey eyes and short, dull brown-grey hair. He has a very light layer of hair above his lip and around his chin. He was also wearing a bartenders uniform. This was Takahiro Kafu.

"What's that sound?" He asked himself as he turned and saw a portal and it surprised him greatly, he then fell back when a bunch of grunts leapt out of it. "What are you!"

They didn't say anything and ran towards the man and grabbed him by the arms, he was struggling to break free from the grasp. He couldn't understand what was happening right now but he knew that they were dangerous. "Help!"

"Let him go!" Takahiro heard two voices shout as they turned to see Yuto and Kazu sent a kick to the two Tyrannodrones that were holding the man as the other backed away and Takahiro was on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Yuto asked as he turned to the man who looked up at the two, Yuto had a look of concern in his eyes.

"Y-Yes, thank you." Takahiro replied as they smiled before turning back to the Tyrannodrones who were ready to attack again, they got into their fighting stances.

"Stay back sir, we'll deal with this. Yuto!" Kazu stated as the man looked at them like they were crazy.

"Right!" Yuto replied as they both held their hands in front of their chest as a bracelet or watch like devices, they both looked like dinosaurs. Yuto's was white and Kazu's was red.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" Kazu stated as he opened the mouth of the dinosaur head and pressed the button between the mouth.

"White Ranger, Dino Power!" Yuto exclaimed as he did the same as his younger brother, Takahiro watched in confusion but it quickly turned to shock when they both then donned dinosaur themed suits.

Kazu was now wearing a red suit with a golden belt, white triangles on his body, a mouth shaped visor with a white outline and looked like sharp teeth and black eyes on the top. On his chest was a symbol and on the right side of his waist was a blaster.

Yuto was wearing a white bodysuit with black triangular markings, his wrists had golden bracelets. Around his waist was a golden belt with the symbol of a reptilian foot with three toes. On his feet were white boots with gold trimmings, reaching up above his shin.

Over his shoulders was a shield chest plate while the back part reaches to the middle of his back. Black edges on top of it, three on both shoulders while the edges of the chest plate have gold edges. On the side of his waist was a weapon that looked like a feather or arrow or something.

Finally, he had a helmet on his head. The helmet was white with a red visor, it had a sharp jaw line around it, somewhat forming the maw of the dinosaur he represented, along with a simple fin with the eyes of the dinosaur on it, signaling his connection with the creature.

"Dino Thunder: Red Ranger!" Kazu stated.

"Dino Thunder: White Ranger!" Yuto also exclaimed as the grunts backed away and Takahiro had wide eyes at the transformation, Kazu then brought a staff out of his belt and Yuto took the weapon around his waist and got into position. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Kazu answered back as they rushed at the group and began to clear them out quickly, the numbers were against them but skill was something they definitely had more than them.

As they were fighting against the grunts, Takahiro watched in amazement seeing children their age fighting so masterfully. He could tell that they were more mature than their age and was interested in their transformations, this night was something that he didn't expect at all.

"Let's finish this!" Yuto said as he twirled his weapon around as multiple light arrows appeared around him, he pointed his weapon forwards as they shot towards the remaining group blowing them up.

"Is that all of them?" Kazu asked panting slightly as they looked around, they couldn't see any more grunts and exhaled in relief.

"I think so, that was tiring." Yuto stated.

"Amazing..." Takahiro muttered as he then noticed the boys approaching him as they de-morphed.

"Are you alright?" Kazu asked as he extended his hand and Takahiro accepted the gesture and he grabbed Kazu's hand and stood up.

"Yes, thank you very much. Who are you people?" Takahiro asked.

"My name is Yuto Kasuragi."

"I'm Kazu Kasuragi, Yuto's little brother."

"Oh, my name is Takahiro Kafu. Can you tell me just what happened?" Takahiro asked wanting to understand what was happening, the boys looked at each other before turning back.

"This'll be very hard to believe, prepare yourself." Yuto said as they then to tell Takahiro everything about what the Tyrannodrones were and also about their main enemy, it was Volcanis. A powerful monster and the ruler that controls all of the enemies that all the previous rangers fought against.

"I-I see, it's very difficult to believe but after seeing all this tonight, how can I not believe it?" Takahiro stated as both boys couldn't help but agree to his words, they then looked around a bit troubled. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just that..." Kazu started.

"We don't have a place to go right now, we're in a different world or something like that and don't have a place to stay." Yuto finished sheepishly as they both were troubled by the fact. The next thing Takahiro asked caused them both to blink a couple times.

"How about you stay with me?"


End file.
